The Food Place
by CaraLeeCa
Summary: Len is an aspiring chef at a new restaurant runned by a crazy Rin. the two seem to always butt heads, and have threatened the business to  many times to count. will they GET OVER IT and run the restaurant, or will it have to close?
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

Len was lost in his thoughts. The only things audible were the faint sounds of the TV and the pan sizzling in the background. Today the only thing he could seem to concentrate on was measuring and pouring the ingredients for his (somewhat famous in his town) bananas foster. There was so much going on in his head that it seemed it was about to implode.

Today was the day that he had finally finished (after roughly 3 and ½ years) culinary school, at in institute in upper New York. Though his mother was helping with his bills on both his schooling and the rent for his smaller-than-average apartment about 40 minutes (on a good day) away from central park, he was having trouble with paying the bills. When Len was about 7 years old, he had learned to work the oven, much to his mother's dismay. It was that day that he took 3 dolls (his parents originally thought he was going to be a girl and stocked up), a mini conditioner, the ones you get at hotels, and a remote control and baked then to a nice crisp at 375 degrees.

This is when the worry showed up. Len had applied to 3 different restaurants within the week, and 2 of them had denied and one had yet to reply. The week earlier, he had applied to 4 high-class restaurants, and as expected, he was denied again. The reasons they gave him were inconclusive, something about lack of experience and age, but never real reasons. Len suspected that really, they just thought he couldn't handle the pressure, even though he took not only cooking classes since he was 14, but also leadership classes and the local collage and business school for 1 year.

The bananas foster started to smell delicious. He pulled up a chair, added his secret ingredients and started to eat. He once again wondered why he had such a strange banana fetish. Ever since he could remember, he always had to have bananas with every meal, and always incorporated then someway with his cooking. Whether it was as simple as adding bananas to his regular morning pancakes, or as complicated as incorporating them into a tropical side salad that you eat with steak. He also had a habit of eating his dessert before his actual meal, which his mother always scolded him for.

The phone started ringing. The ring-tone was a happy plum-fairy toon, which played whenever a number he didn't have saved called. He picked it up with new hope, thinking it might be good news after waiting for over month to finally get it.

"Hello?" his voice squeaked as he answered the phone.

"Is this Len?" a slightly annoyed female voice answered.

"Yes?" he answered with an uncertain tone. He wasn't used to answering to a voice with such hostility and profound dominance. His mother's voice was more of a soft purring and his grandmothers was cracked.

"Listen, this is your new boss. I expect you here at 7 am tomorrow so that we can go over the new menu. And don't be late. I don't want you to make a bad impression!" her voice had a slight mocking tone into it now.

Len nearly dropped the phone; he was filled with both excitement, and bone chilling fear. His new boss sounded like a basket case. He called his mother and father as soon as he got off the line with Ms. boss-scary. The first thing that his mother said was, "Does this mean I get to stop paying the bills?" his father was nearly silent, but then the conversation ended, he congratulated him and hung up.

He decided that he would make banana-nut muffins to bring to his boss, so that he could get on her good side, seeing that that would be necessary. By the time they were out of the oven, it was 10 at night. He went right to sleep.

Lens POV

I woke up at out 3 in the morning. I'm guessing it was because I was nervous, but it could have just been because I was hungry, and I smelt the muffins. I got up and took one, I mean, what's one little muffin when I had 12 ready to give to my boss? It tasted like fricken heaven, so I decided to have one more. My mind went completely blank as I chewed on my breakfast. I started to think about what should go onto the menu. Time was passing, but I didn't really notice it. God these muffins taste good. I don't know exactly what my best meal is. Maybe it's my chicken with banana sweet potatoes? It doesn't sound that good, so I normally just say sweet potatoes, but without the banana it just tastes empty. I grabbed another muffin. Man I'm hungry. What would I be if I didn't realize that I loved cooking? Maybe I would have tried to be a professional singer. I was in my talent show, but I stopped when the guys started making fun of me. Another muffin finds its way into my hand. I might have done something with computers. Well I don't know… I reached for another muffin. I can't find one.

I finally snap back into reality, only to find, I ATE ALL THE MUFFINS!

"GAK!" I let out a high pitched yelp and go to get the ingredients ready.

"Oh god oh god oh god…" I hear myself saying as I measure the flour.

I start rushing and bang the cabinets shut. I'm having troubles finding the cinnamon, and I groan. The neighbors bang on the walls and scream "you guys keep it down!" I think that they were thinking that I was going something a little bit different if you know what I mean… ummm... no.

I add the sugar, and mix like a mad man. I don't even bother to try to make them even, as long as they taste good. I look at the clock, its 5 am. I forgot to pre-heat the oven. Who forgets that! I quickly set it and finish the batter before the oven beeps. I sit down and wonder how I'm still hungry after eating 12 muffins in a row. I decide to even out the portions well waiting. After 10 minutes the oven beeps and its time to put the muffins in.

This is going to be a long day.

_**Hi! I'm new here, this is my first story,and I want YOU to review it for me! I kid, but it would be nice if you did that and offer ideas, since I'm not exactly sure what you guys look for in a story. So please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the restaurant at precisely 6:56, with muffins in hand, congratulating myself on my own punctuality. As I entered, I puzzled over the name of this seemingly high-class restaurant. I mean, who names a restaurant Road-Roll-On-In? My question was answered soon after I asked myself it.

There sitting in one of the leather waiting chairs, was a girl who looked shockingly familiar. That's when I realized that the reason she was so familiar, was because I see her face everyday… in the mirror. She had my eyes, lips, face shape, hair color and length (she just wore it differently), everything. Why do we look exactly alike? I was only able to think about it for maybe 10 seconds before she walked up and slapped me in the forehead.

"What the…?" I wasn't able to finish the question before she cut in.

"You're late." She said with a smirk.

I checked my watch again; it was 6:57 now. I was most definitely NOT late. I was going to argue, but thought better of it. I wouldn't want to get fired on my first day right?

"I'm s-sorry" I stuttered. I honestly don't think I've ever met someone to scary. Except maybe my old rival from elementary school… I won't get into that.

"I'm Rin" she says, holding out her hand for me to shake. I reach and try to grab it to shake, but she pulls it away before I get the chance. She reaches for the tray in my hand.

"What are these?" she said picking up a muffin.

"Banana nut muffins?" I said, still very unsure of myself. I will not make bad impression… I will not make bad impression… I will not make bad impression…

"Yuck" she says, throwing it onto the ground "I hate bananas"

"WHAT?" I yelled involuntarily. That's it; I officially work for a mad woman. Bananas are my life! If it weren't for them… well, I… I… I don't want to think about it.

She stares at me, like I did something unexpected. Then again, who randomly yells at there boss on the first day?

"How can you NOT LIKE bananas?" I groaned. I worked for so long to make these muffins. Twice. And she throws them on the floor like there dirt! Delicious dirt…

Suddenly a fist buzzed right by my head, narrowly missing my left ear. I jumped back in surprise, only to see a red faced Rin, growling with anger. I'm not joking, Rin was literally growling.

"Let's just go into the kitchen" she says, walking away.

I begin breathing again, and follow. The inside of the restaurant was extremely nice, with crisp white table cloths on each dark oak table. Placed on the tables, were one lit candle, and a single purple orchid. The walls were painted a dark red, with paintings hanging every few feet. The windows in the front were each covered by rich, deep brown curtains. There were candle holders on the walls between every few paintings. There were crystal chandeliers scattered around the high ceilings.

The kitchen sucked.

It had appliances from the 80's, and there were stains everywhere, and it was so small it was hard to breathe. There was dust between the disgustingly orange cracked tiles (which really should be switched out by the way). There was a dead roach in the corner, and a repulsive smell leaking from the walk in freezer in the corner. The washing machine had its own room, a waste of space, considering the size of the out-dated monster. Maybe I could ask to get it switched out…

"Hey you took business right?" she asked

"Ye-"

"So they taught you money management crap?"

"Ye-"

"GREAT!" she said with a triumphant whoop. Just for the record, I'm very confused.

"Alright, so here's the plan," she whispered, though I'm not sure why "I'm going to give you 1000 dollars to get this crap-shack up and running."

Wait, what? Great so now it's my job, and only a thousand dollars. This is going to cost at least 7000 dollars. I start to picture the outcome in my mind. Not bad.

*2 hours later*

We finally finished the menu. We took about one hour to argue about if oranges or bananas were better, and another hour deciding what sounded good for the menu. I was smart and didn't mention where I hid the bananas. Or that I hid bananas… what she don't know don't hurt her. Now is when I actually make the meals.

"What's you're best meal?" she asked, frowning. I don't think she believes that there is going to be anything good. Greaaaaaaaaat...

"I'll surprise you" (insert angry face here)

I opened the fridge to see what I could work with, and I see just enough ingredients to make my chicken banana sweet potato dish. I prepare the chicken by cutting it into slices and seasoning it with my secret spice mix, then adding butter to the oven to melt. I start with the potato, when Rin grabs my shoulder and spins me around. Dang, she's strong.

"Ok, just tell me, will this be the only good dish on the menu?" she looks nervous, and is biting her lip lightly.

"No, I'm pretty sure that this will **not** be the only good thing on the menu" I say, slightly offended. Her face relaxed, and she actually smiled. A dimple… cute.

"Great! I don't want meanie Gakupo to give us a bad review. He is always so strict, I don't like it. and me makes fun of the name of my restaurant! So not cool." I tensed up. Gakupo? I know Gakupo… my old rival! When we were younger, like 14, he would always steal my girlfriends with his "charm". I called it lies.

"Wait, what color is his hair?" I asked in an urgent tone. I'm starting to get nervous, and I start to feel my palms sweat.

"Purple. Very odd natural color if you ask me" my jaw drops. Dang, this day if full of surprises. Not good ones.

My neck and face feel red hot with fury, and things in the room gets a tinge of red, as my anger grows. Rin gets a shocked look on her face and points at me. Like I give a crap why. I start to calm down, and realize that I feel literally hot, like burning, and that the red isn't going away.

HOLY CRAP, MY BUTTERS ON FIRE!

Well this just gets better and better.


End file.
